powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Air Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Air Manipulation, see here. The power to control and manipulate air molecules. Sub-power of Gas Manipulation. Also Called * Air Control * Anemokinesis * Aerokinesis * Airbending * Aeromancy * Aerogensis * Wind Control * Wind Manipulation * Wind Release/Fūton Capabilities The user psychically directs air molecules. Can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Applications * Create, generate, and manipulate all forms of wind from tornadoes, hurricanes, vertical drafts, micro-bursts and other devastating forms of wind. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. ** Draw power from natural disasters such as whirlwinds, tornadoes, or typhoons. * Air Solidification, Density Manipulation, and Pressure Manipulation via controlling air molecules. ** Aerokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Atmospheric Adaptation. * Electrical Resistance by using the air to insulate electricity. * Various forms of traveling: ** Air Walking ** Gliding ** Flight ** Air Jet Propulsion ** Levitation * Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. Techniques * Air Aura * Aerokinetic Combat * Aeroportation * Air Elemental Attacks ** Air Beam Emission ** Air Bomb Generation * Air Generation * Air Mimicry * Can repel projectiles by controlling air vectors * Bubble Generation * Cyclone Spinning spin in a tornado-like manner. * Electricity Manipulation by manipulating atoms in the air to make necessary ions in order to produce electricity. * Enhanced Breath exhale/inhale with super-human strength. ** Enhanced Lung Capacity * Enhanced Speed by Augmenting the force of Thrust to reduce Drag. * Illusion Manipulation by manipulating air molecules through endomorphism in order to produce any kind of image of their choice. * Can manipulate oxygen, nitrogen and other air-based elements and compounds. ** Create a fireproof shield by being surrounded in Carbon Dioxide ** Remove oxygen to suffocate opponents, as well as prevent fire-based abilities from working. * Razor Wind strong enough to slash/puncture solid rock. * Sound Absorption by keeping air still. * Vacuum Variations * Air Embodiment * Dark Wind Manipulation * Divine Wind Manipulation Associations * Aerial Adaptation * Aerial Combat Mastery * Anaerobic Respiration * Bubble Generation * Plasma Manipulation by compressing the air. * Sky Manipulation * Because sound travels through air, it is possible to develop Sound Manipulation Limitations * Ineffective in a vacuum: atmosphere must be present. Variations in air-pressure may complicate things for beginners. * Can’t control air temperature, unless one has Hot-Air or Cold Air Manipulation. * Hardly any affect on the solid items, at least in the short term. * May be weak against Fire Manipulation, as fire is fueled by the oxygen in the air, thus making the flames stronger. * Higher level Electricity Manipulation users can use electrons to detonate the various compound molecules within the air, overwhelming the user. Known Users Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Magical Arts Category:Gas Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Sky Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Nature Powers Category:Super Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration